1. Background Field
Embodiments are directed to power management of mobile devices, and more particularly to controlling power consumption of a mobile device based on gesture recognition.
2. Relevant Background
Battery life is an important criterion in mobile access terminals (e.g., cell phones, MP3 players, wireless mobile access terminals, non-wireless mobile access terminals, etc.). There are a number of different mechanisms in conventional access terminals for managing power consumption. Some access terminals enter a low-power mode, or sleep mode, when no applications are being executed. Other access terminals have more sophisticated power management mechanisms whereby the amount of power consumed scales with the processing load of the respective access terminal.